


Seducing Koenma

by chrissy_sky, TerraTenshi



Series: Finding Goku [1]
Category: Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Yaoi, a demon and a god raising kids, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama gives Yuusuke some advice on seduction. (While Little Naruto and Sasuke are being adorable in the background forever.) Part of a larger series not online yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Koenma

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bigger story that Terra and I are working on. To make up for not updating Serve and Protect for a hideously long time, we decided to share this, since it’s once again crossing YYH over with a shitload of other fandoms. This part in particular is with Naruto. (Sort of. Explanations are in the larger work, as this is just a ficlet. Sorry for any confusion this causes.) As always, thanks for reading.

Yuusuke eyed the clothes dubiously. It looked like a traditional men’s kimono, up to a point; it was made with a very soft, lightweight kind of silk, and was colored in bright oranges and reds. Not the usual subdued colors that a kimono or hakama usually were. He wasn’t sure how Kurama had obtained them from Koenma’s private rooms, either, but he knew that the old fox thief was not likely to divulge such secrets.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked instead. “He might be upset that I took his stuff.” It seemed like Kurama, and he by extension, had invaded Koenma’s privacy.

“It’ll be fine,” Kurama assured, then leered playfully. “Now clothes off. I’ll help you put this on.”

Yuusuke blushed and began pulling his clothes off under Kurama’s watchful gaze. “As long as that’s all you plan on doing.”

“You didn’t used to say that,” Kurama teased.

Yuusuke tried valiantly not to think about all the times he’d had sex with Kurama and Hiei, both separately and at the same time. He might be 26, but his body was still 16 physically, and he had needs. His hormones were all over the place with the currently unrequited status of his and Koenma’s relationship, because they’d grown closer while taking care of their kids. It would be very easy to take Kurama up on his blatant offer, to work off some of the tension.

Yuusuke turned away and pulled on the first layer of clothing, his face red. “Sex with you probably wouldn’t be the best way to express my intentions, would it?” he asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

Kurama hummed. He sounded amused. “Probably not.”

With a minimal amount of fondling, Kurama got him dressed and fussed over his hair--a hopeless task without hair gel in Yuusuke’s opinion--before giving a nod of finality.

“I think this’ll work.”

Yuusuke was still not sure he understood the plan. “How?”

Kurama smiled. “Well, you see, we’re trying to trigger an instinctive response in Koenma’s psychology. He’s going to see you wearing his clothes, playing with his children, and be able to think only one thing: that you belong to him. It’ll be the first step in making things simpler and more understood between you.”

Yuusuke rubbed the back of his head, blushing at the idea. “We understand each other just fine, Kurama.”

“If you did, then you wouldn’t need my advice on how to seduce him, would you?” Kurama pointed out mildly.

The younger demon sighed. He couldn’t exactly argue with that. “Alright, I guess it’s worth a try.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Yuusuke frowned at him for the pun and walked back to the living area of his quarters, where the boys were listening to Hiei explain how to use a Nintendo DS. He and Kurama watched for a few minutes, not used to seeing the cranky fire demon interact with children or showing so much patience with anyone. He knew exactly how to explain the contraption to Naruto and Sasuke, perhaps because Hiei was also exposed to technology and had a similar background to them. The boys sat on either side of the small demon, Naruto’s single fox tail wiggling with excitement and Sasuke’s longer, sleeker tail curling inward in a way that also conveyed eagerness.

“Great, now I’m gonna need to buy them two DSes,” Yuusuke grumbled, mostly amused, and he glanced at Kurama when he didn’t say anything.

Kurama’s green eyes were fixated on the sight of Hiei with Yuusuke’s kids.

Yuusuke hid a grin. Maybe there was some merit to Kurama’s idea after all…

-

When Koenma walked into the rooms Yuusuke shared with their kids, on the floor beneath Koenma’s own private quarters (all these stupid traditions, Yuusuke was pretty irritated by them still), they were still in the living area. Naruto and Sasuke hadn’t remarked on Yuusuke’s outfit change other than to rub their faces against the soft material until they grew distracted. (It took Sasuke a little longer than Naruto but Yuusuke thought that had to do with Sasuke being a cat demon.)

He was, at the moment, showing the boys how to play patty cake (something that Keiko had shown him how to play, as Atsuko hadn’t been sober enough for the hand movements often enough). They’d already memorized the hand movements and were playing against each other, giggling whenever they sped up and threw each other off, which led to some playful wrestling that Yuusuke would fondly break up.

The doors to the room swung open almost soundlessly and Koenma stood in the doorway, stopping short of entering when he saw them.

Yuusuke watched him right back, heart speeding up with anticipation as he saw the naked emotions flittering across Koenma’s face. There was a vulnerable look in the godling’s eyes, as well as a visible arousal, like Koenma was ready to tear off his clothes right there. Yuusuke had seen that look directed at him a few times, but never on Koenma’s face. The fierce protectiveness that he also saw, the look that screamed “I must take care of these precious things” was something he’d seen on Koenma’s face since he first brought Sasuke and Naruto home from the Makai.

He still enjoyed it, as well as the new look, and made a mental note to thank Kurama later. Even though the fox would be so smug about it.

“Papa,” Naruto broke in as he noticed Koenma standing there. “Play with us! Dada show us!”

Sasuke rose and went to greet Koenma a little more formally, which was impressive for a boy his size, and how he didn’t trip over as he bowed despite it being a little wobby. “Hello, Papa. Come play?”

Koenma’s expression visibly melted--Yuusuke knew the feeling, he’d felt it since first meeting the brats--and he bent down to pet Sasuke’s soft hair and the fur along his black ears. “I can’t right now, Sasu. I still have work to do.”

“Awww,” both boys echoed.

Yuusuke had to admit, he was disappointed too and hoped he hadn’t scared Koenma off with the seduction tactic.

Koenma looked at him and his eyes were still soft, but some of the heat was still there too, along with a bright flush. “I was just checking on you since I probably won’t make it to dinner tonight.”

Yuusuke nodded, his disappointment growing. Koenma’s workload had probably piled up again to the extent that he’d be working through the night. He wouldn’t even get to help read the boys their bedtime stories. The boys preferred it, and frankly so did Yuusuke. Working together with Koenma to make their kids happy was amazingly fun.

“Tomorrow will be better,” Koenma promised.

Yuusuke knew he meant it because it always was. The workload would come in waves. Koenma would work through the night to make sure it was done, then the next day he would have much more time to spend with them. “I know.”

But Yuusuke was already plotting for later that night. The want in Koenma’s gaze was enough to encourage him.

-

It was late (or rather, very early in the morning) by the time Koenma wrapped up everything in his office and sent George’s assistant off with the last batch of it for the records department. He made his way upstairs and paused outside of the hallway that led to the family quarters. While he wanted very much to go inside and speak to Yuusuke about earlier, he also didn’t want to disturb him or possibly wake the boys up. If they were woken now, it’d be hours before they went back to sleep.

Sighing softly, Koenma made himself walk up to the next floor, where his own quarters were located. It was tradition for the ‘wife and children’ to live in rooms apart from the lord’s, but Koenma didn’t like it. All this meant, because he was trying to keep Yuusuke and the boys away from Enma’s notice, was that he ended up seeing them less and less. They weren’t officially his family, also to keep them from Enma’s notice, but in his heart, Koenma knew the truth. He’d loved Yuusuke for a dangerously long time and now that they were raising two younglings together, it was hopeless to continue to delude himself.

There was also no denying how seeing Yuusuke in his clothes made him feel. He’d wanted to pick the younger man up and carry him to bed. The only thing that had kept him from doing so were the boys, though only just. Koenma so loved watching Yuusuke playing with them.

He entered his chambers and flicked the lights on with a gesture, not noticing anything different among the finery of his room until he began to undress for bed.

Yuusuke was asleep in his bed. He was still wearing the gold and red kimono from earlier, though sleep had made part of it come loose and the half demon’s bare shoulder was visible.

Heat rushed to his face and loins. He walked to the bed and caressed the dark hair hanging over Yuusuke’s brows to wake him. “Yuusuke…”

Brown eyes fluttered open. “Hm?”

“You’re in my bed.”

“Yup.” Yuusuke stretched a little beside him, yawning, and Koenma only blushed more.

“Where are the boys?”

“Put them to bed hours ago, they’re fine.”

“So you decided to come sleep in my bed.”

Yuusuke gave him a tired smile. “Nope. I decided to wait for you. The sleeping was an accident.”

Koenma shook his head fondly, still blushing. “Why?”

Yuusuke sat up, the kimono falling open a little more to reveal part of his muscular chest and one nipple. He was still smiling a soft, alluring smile that made the godling feel like he was swooning. “Can’t you tell?”

Koenma shook his head, clamping down on the urge to flee.

Yuusuke huffed an amused sigh, like he could tell that Koenma was lying. “We’re doing this so backwards. Raising two kids together before we’ve even kissed.”

“Yuusuke--” The distance between them was closed as Yuusuke leaned in, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

Feeling the tension melt from his body, Koenma wrapped an arm around Yuusuke’s waist and let him, returning it hesitantly.

****  



End file.
